You Should've Said No
by weepingwriter
Summary: You should've said no, you should've gone home, You should've thought twice before you let it all go, You should've know that word, bout what you did with her, Would get back to me. Brucas. OneShot.


**A/n:** I wrote this a while ago on my sisters computer and since she had dance today I decided to go and look at some of my things on the computer and found this. I know it's not good and I probably had barley no time to write it. Please tell me what you think by sending a review, I never get that many cause I know my work isn't as good as some other peoples writing but I enjoy getting them. So please make my day.

To bad i don't own anything. It makes me sad, i want to be rich.

**You Should've Said No**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you**_

"Hales?" Brooke said as she banged on her best-friends front door.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"He cheated on me with Peyton." Brooke cried harder as she walked into the apartment with two little girls.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. Jenny and Kylie why don't you go outside with Uncle Nate and James?"

"Can we mommy?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah sure. Jenny watch Kylie."

"Mommy me big girl!" Kylie said giving Brooke a big hug.

"I know you are baby. Now go play."

"I wove you!"

"I love you too Ky."

"What am I supposed to do now? I have to think about Jenny and Kylie. How am I supposed to tell a six-year-old and a three-year-olds that her father cheated on her mother with someone she thought of as an aunt?"

"I don't know Brooke."

_**Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
**_  
"Hales is Brooke here?" Lucas asked when Haley opened the door.

"Yeah. She's here with your daughters. Did you ever just think for a moment what would you do to them?"

"Haley please let me just talk to Brooke for two minutes."

"Go a head but I don't think she wants to talk to you." Haley said, "I'll give you guys some privacy."

"Luke what the fuck are you doing here? I don't want to see you, talk to you or you in my life or my daughter's life's. Just leave."

"Brooke please let me explain what happened."

"I don't care. You promised me in high school that you would never do that again especially with Peyton!"

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl. I wish it didn't happen."

"Well sorry doesn't take it back. Just leave."

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

"I'm not leaving Brooke. I made a mistake can't someone do that once in a while?"

"Luke a mistake isn't sleeping with another girl while your married. Especially when you did it in high school and I was to dumb to notice."

"Brooke you made a mistake by sleeping with Chris and I forgave you. Why can't you do the same to me?"

"Because that was once and we weren't even dating, this is the third time you hurt me and I can't take it anymore Luke. My heart can't go through that much pain. I don't care if you feel bad for doing it. That's what you get now I want you to leave."

"Brooke are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I don't think I can."

"Daddy!" Jenny said running to Luke's arms.

"Hey Jenny."

"Are you coming home with us?"

"I don't think so baby."

"Whys? Me and Kylie miss your bedtime stories."

"I know Jen. Why don't tonight you call me before bed and I'll read you and Kylie a book?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Now go back outside. Mommy and Me have to talk."

"Ok. I love you daddy.

"I love you too, Jenny." Luke said giving Jenny a kiss on the cheek.

_**You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**_

"Brooke please can we go back to being the why we were before this happened?" Luke asked when he made sure Jenny went out side.

"How? I don't think I get risk getting hurt again. I'm tired of trying to be the one for you Luke but every time it still seams like I have to share it with Peyton and I'm your wife!"

"I love you Brooke, not Peyton. I'm married to you because of that not her. I choose you over her in high school. Doesn't that mean anything? I said I'm sorry for the millionth time, Brooke. What else am I supposed to do? It was an accident. I just got carried away."

"Sorry doesn't help every time, Luke. I'm tired of always hearing I'm sorry from you."

"What else do you want from me? I'm not perfect I may mess up here and there."

"I wanted you home when you say you would be, I wanted you to be honest to me and I didn't have to find out from other people. If you did it you should have had the guts to tell it to me."

"Please forgive me Brooke, I will do anything to make you forgive me. I want our family back. You, me and the girls."

"Yeah well I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon or even at all."

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

"Is there anyway you can forgive me?" Lucas begged, " Pretty Girl, I just want you to forgive me and move on. It was just a bump in the road."

"There's not. If it was the first time then yes, but since it was the third time I don't think I can. Luke you where there for me through everything. I loved you for that but now I can't anymore. You made me cry in front of my own kids. That was hard for me. Now I just want you out of my life so I can move on."

"Brooke I'm always going to be in your life. We have two great daughters together, that I'm still going to be in their lives no matter what."

"We'll see about that."

"Brooke they're my kids too."

"Not anymore. Just leave Luke."

"I want to say goodbye to Jenny and Kylie first."

"Go ahead."

"Girls." Luke said as he walked outside.

"Yeah daddy?" Kylie asked.

"I have to go and you probably won't see me for a little bit, but I'll make sure I call every day."

"Where you going daddy?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know yet girls. Just remember I love you two to the moon and back again."

"Me too." Kylie and Jenny said at the same time.

"Bye Girls."

"Bye Daddy." They answered him as he walked back into the house.

****

"Not in a million years Brooke. If I could take it back I would in an instant." Lucas said as he walked out the door and a way from the life and people he loved.

**_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_**


End file.
